


Star Struck

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro wants a drink, but Sanji has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever One Piece drabble. Pre-slash, Zoro/Sanji.

By standing almost on his tip-toes, Zoro was able to reach up and grab a bottle of wine from the top rack. By keeping it that far out of reach, it’s bound to be good. Smirking to himself, he pulled his prize back down to eye-level and uncorked it.

Before it reached his lips, something rock-hard smashed against the back of his head, which in turn rammed the neck of the bottle into his jaw. Blinking the stars out of his eyes, he spun around furiously, ready to tear into whoever just bruised his skull.

“What the _hell_ was that for, asshole!” he growled.

Sanji sneered at him from a couple feet away, one of his frying pans held at the ready.

“That’s one of my best bottles, marimo! I’m saving it for Nami-san’s birthday. It’ll be perfectly aged by then, and I don’t want you guzzling it like common booze!” he cocked his arm back and swung the pan at Zoro’s head again. Slightly more ready for it this time, he managed to dodge, only to lunge away and find his bottle missing.

“Oi – ” he started, but stopped when a stocky bottle of rum replaced it.

“There. That’s good enough swill for idiots like you. Now get out of my kitchen, asshole. Dinner’s in less than a half hour and I still need to finish Nami-swns and Robin-chwan’s desserts.” Switching into ‘Mellorine-mode’, Sanji swayed in place, little hearts flowing around him as he went.

Rubbing the bump on the back of his head, Zoro left the galley, muttering about ‘crazy shitty-cooks’ and ‘frou-frou sweets’ as he went.

He kept the bottle though.


End file.
